Let Them Be Little
by sincerelyglee
Summary: What happen's when you're at a father/daughter dance...but you don't have a father


_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand.  
Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute.  
How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink.  
Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon._

The music blares over the speakers set up in the Mckinley High Gymnasium. As if it was planned to the second, as soon as the first note of the song was heard, all the father's who were standing on the perimeter chatting away with the others retreated to the center of the floor. Everyone ran to find their father in the flurry of parents. I look around and notice all the other girls. They were all smiling and beaming as they "waltzed" around with their father. I clear the dance floor and took a seat in my respective chair. I look away from the dance floor and down at the charm bracelet resting on my left wrist. I fidget with it for a moment until I notice feet standing in front of me

"Care to join me?" I hear someone ask. I look up and smile at the sight of my 'Uncle' Sam holding out his hand for mine. I let out a light laugh as I place my much smaller hand into his and follow him onto the dance floor 

_So let them be little, cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love, every day.  
Let em cry, let em giggle, let them sleep in the middle.  
Oh, just let them be little_

As we sway back and forth to the music, I look around at all the other girls and their dads. I was in somewhat of a trance until I heard someone talking "Beth?" Sam was asking repeatedly. I shake my head and blink a few times trying to snap myself back into reality "Sorry, just thinking". Sam doesn't even have to ask, he already knows who I am thinking about.

"He would've loved to be here with you tonight, B. He always talked to be about taking you to your first father daughter dance and how he would never let you feel abandoned like his sister did". I smile thinking about him being here with me. I know he would've gone all out. Probably would have worn a matching shirt to my dress and gotten me a corsage. Rather my mom would've picked it out and he paid for it, just like all the other girls here. 

_I've never felt so much in one little tender touch.  
I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes. _

_Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see.  
Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please_

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head slightly noticing my 'Uncle' Blaine standing behind me with a smile plastered on his face "mind if I cut in?" Sam nods and spins me around, so I am now placing Blaine. I set my hand in his and we continue swaying "you look more like your mom each day" he states as he spins me around like he did when I was little and would waltz around the living room with him when he and Kurt would babysit me. "Mom says I have dad's eyes though, and his smile" saying this caused me to think of his smile which in return made me smile.

I will never forget the way he smiled when I yelled for him as I was leaving preschool. He would have the biggest smile and pick me up and spin me around asking me about my day and what I learned.

I hear Blaine laugh slightly "I know he always thought you were the most gorgeous girl, other than you mom" we both laugh as he leads me into a dip. 

_Let them be little, cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love, everyday.  
Let em cry, let em giggle, let them sleep in the middle.  
Oh just let them be little._

"My turn to dance with Beth, she's my goddaughter after all" 'Uncle' Kurt says as he replaces Blaine's hand with his. I rested my head on his shoulder as I swayed with him "I wish he was here" I whisper finally admitting my true feelings about the night. Kurt is the one person, other than mom, who I feel comfortable admitting my feelings to. He wraps his arms securely around me "I know he's here with you, not physically but he's here B, trust me". As weird as it may sound, I believe Kurt fully. I almost thought I saw him earlier standing by the doorway looking in showing that beaming smile of his.

 _So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around.  
Its time to let them go._

"Thank you for being here, Uncle Kurt. Thank you all actually" I say as I wipe my cheeks clear of tear stains. Kurt helps me and smiles "of course Beth. We all know how big a deal this dance is for 8th graders and we wanted to make it as magical as it could be for you". My smile returns hearing him say this, it's amazing to know that I have such a great group of guys who have become like my father figures. Kurt looks over my shoulder and nods then looks back to me "there's one more person who wants a turn to dance with you". I raise an eyebrow with a look of confusion on my face as Kurt turns me around. My eyes water once again as I run over to the man dressed in a shirt which matches my dress and who is holding a corsage in his hand

 _So let them be little, cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love, every day.  
Let em cry, let em giggle, let them sleep in the middle.  
Oh, just let them be little_

"Uncle Will!" I yell as I run over to him. "Hey Beth!" he says lifting me into his arms and spins me around. As he sets me down, he slips the elastic band onto my right wrist. "It's beautiful!" I exclaim as I examine the white flower on top of a gold band. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" he says holding out his hand for mine which I gladly accept. We waltz around like I did with the others just talking about memories of my dad "He would be so incredibly proud of you, Beth" Will says as we swayed back and forth "you really think so?" He nods his head affirmatively "I know so. And I know he is looking down on you from heaven alongside your Uncle Finn amazed with the young lady you've become. You saved him, Beth."

I look down to my bracelet again and marvel at it. I received it on the day of my dad's funeral from my Grandma Ruth-my dad's mom. It is a gold band with his fingerprint and the date he passed away under it. On the back is his handwriting which read 'I love you always'. It's the one piece of jewelry I wear every day, it makes me feel close to him even though I know he's gone. "he'll always be my hero" Mr. Shue smiles hearing me say this which causes me to smile in return.

 _Let them be little_

A/N: so obviously this is an au where Puck and Quinn kept Beth. The song is in italics and its Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
